freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Aoi
Cassandra is one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13, who are the legendary Pandora prototypes. Background Virtually nothing is known about Cassandra's background, not even her surname. Her past before Lab 13 remains a mystery to the present day. Appearance Cassandra has very long blonde hair, and a very buxom figure. Before the experiments, she wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top, a long white skirt, and kept her hair loose. When she awakens from her long slumber, her hair is pulled back by a black barrette, and she has inhuman yellow eyes, with orange pupils. She also has a green stigmata protruding from her collarbone, the same type Chiffon manifested during her last battle in Alaska. Cassandra also dons an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Personality Not much is known of Cassandra's personality at this time except that she has been shown be stern, though she can also be very affectionate and loving, especially towards Kazuya as she embraced him without hesitation when she reunited with him. She has also shown to be jealous towards other women who are fond of Kazuya, such as Satellizer and Rana. Story Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Cassandra is shown on her knees, and coughing up blood as a result of the experiments of Lab 13. She's later placed in a stasis tube, her body greatly Novalized. 12th Nova Clash Forty years later, Cassandra emerges from her long slumber, fully armed and ready for battle. She unleashes a particle beam from her Volt Weapon, which decimates countless small-type Novas in her path. She watches as her fellow sister cuts one Nova to pieces, then sends out a series of cutting waves which rend several more asunder. She then appears, along with her sisters, after the Nova commander had apparently been defeated. She is introduced to Kazuya Aoi whom she affectionately hugs without reservation. When two Pandora's protest, she glares jealously at them. The squabble quickly ends as two important people appear on the scene: her father Gengo Aoi, and his assistant Su-Na Lee. Abilities As one of the five legendary Pandora prototypes, Cassandra possesses abilities that make her "descendants" look tame by comparison. She wields an even larger version of the Nova Blood, only it has two handles, and can fire devastating particle beams that can decimate virtually any Nova unfortunate enough to stand in her path. She can even move the beam, like a sword, and thus take out even more dimensional foes. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who brought the Five Sisters together. After suffering serious side effects from the stigmata, Gengo placed her in a stasis tube so she wouldn't die. He reveres her as his own daughter. Maria Lancelot Nothing has been stated outright about the Sisters' connection to Maria, the Mother of all Pandora's. Though according to the flashback Lucy had, it was suggested that they knew Maria while she was still alive. Chiffon Fairchild One of Cassandra's sisters from the experiments. It is unknown if she knows Chiffon perished in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Cassandra's sisters, who was awakened a year before the others and placed among the Valkyrie contingent that Gengo created. Su-Na Lee Gengo Aoi's assistant, who awakened Cassandra and her sisters from their long slumber in the basement of Gengo's old house. Kazuya Aoi Cassandra's younger brother, whom she met after Windy introduced Kazuya to her, despite her brief introduction, she is very fond of him. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number One. References Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Lab 13